


Addicted to you.

by LilyAurora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroling at night, Hermione Granger is dragged into a dark room, bound and held by a stranger. What does he want with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you.

The sound of her footsteps echoed loudly as she patrolled the dimly lit corridors. This was one part of being a prefect she did not enjoy. Normally she would be paired up with another prefect from a different house, but her partner for the night had informed her he had suddenly come down with a stomach bug and could not leave his bathroom. A little too much information for Hermione, but never the less, she carried on without him.

After another hour of walking along the quiet halls, Hermione was coming to the end of her nightly patrol and she could not be happier. Her feet ached and she longed to just crawl into bed. Today had been a long day indeed and the need for sleep began to make her drowsy.

As she turned on to the last corridor she needed to patrol before reaching the Gryffindor common room, Hermione let her guard down. The need to feel comfort and her sudden bout of drowsiness swayed her normal sensible mind into thinking she was safe. Hermione was, until she walked past one of the many empty closets. Just as she took a step past the door, an arm reached out and grabbed the surprised witch, dragging her into the small room, engulfing her in complete darkness.

Fumbling quickly for her wand, Hermione was livid. How dare someone manhandle her? Didn't they realize she was a prefect? Whoever did this was going to be severely punished. Points would be taken and detentions would be given to the student who had assaulted her. She hunted through her robe pockets trying to locate her wand; then realized she no longer had possession of the slender piece of wood. Bugger! Hermione took a tentative step towards the door. Out of nowhere, a tall figure loomed in front of her, startling her. Hermione took a step back, more of a natural reaction than anything else. The tall figure began to advance on her, intimidating her. She scurried back until her back hit the cold hard wall.

"Who are you," she asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

No reply came, but the figure still advanced.

Holding her arms out in front of her petite frame, Hermione tried to stop the figure from pushing up against her. She felt a hard body against her hands. Definitely male, she thought. Her small hands pressed hard against the solid torso of the male before he took a small step back. Thinking she had finally got him to stop his advances, she sighed in relief, when suddenly Hermione felt a large hand wrap around both of her small wrists, removing them from their place on his body and lifting them in the air above her head. A softly whispered spell was all that was heard as the male removed his hands from hers. As the young witch struggled, she tried in vain to pull her hands free from the uncomfortable position. A few moments into her attempt to free herself, Hermione soon gathered she could not remove her hands no matter how hard she pulled, twisted or turned them. They were stuck. Glued to the spot, no doubt with a bonding hex. Bloody hell, she thought.

"Who are you," she asked the stranger again, her voice slightly high pitched. "Please, just let me go."

The male came to stand no more than a few inches from Hermione. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead. A slow movement of his hand caught Hermione's attention. Thinking the worst, she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. A gentle, soft stroke to her cheek pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. Shock ran through the witch. She had not expected that to happen.

Straining her eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the man in front of her, she had no luck. The small room was too dark to make out the features of the male, even though he stood no more than a few inches from her.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he murmured softly, never removing his fingers from her delicate cheek.

Her wide eyes continued to strain against the dark, eager to see who held her against her will. Was it a fellow student seeking revenge for points deducted or being given a detention? She was at a loss. She had no idea who this person was and it scared her, more than she'd like to admit.

"Your brains, as well as your beauty, have captivated me for years."

Years? Did he just say years? Hermione had no clue who this male could be. The quiet voice was faintly familiar, but not one she could place a name too.

"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded, her voice soft.

"Silly, Hermione." His voice, no more than a faint whisper, was right next to her ear, making her jump slightly as his hot breath tickled her neck. "I could never hurt you."

"Then why am I here?"

"I had to tell you. Tell you how I feel about you. I need you to know."

"All these years, I have watched you from afar, hating how some people have treated you. How your so-called friends have treated you. Counting on you to find the answers to things that are nearly impossible to find, but yet you do. You always succeed in everything you do. Even though they treat you poorly, you still do what ever they ask of you. Why?"

"Why, what," she enquired.

"Why do you do everything for them?"

"They are my friends. They need me."

"I think that it is you who need them," he answered, shaking his head. "You are a powerful witch, Hermione. When will you realize this?"

"I know I am gifted, but I do not see what that has to do with anything."

"They need YOU, darling, not the other way around. They hold you back, make you feel worthless because you are muggleborn."

"No," she half shouted.

"Yes," he breathed softly into her ear, making Hermione shiver.

"How many times have they left you behind? How many times have they not included you in something, only to do so when they need your talent and skills?"

Hermione took in a shaky breath. The words he spoke hurt, but they also held truth. She knew that Harry and Ron left her out of a lot of the things they did. She also knew they took her for granted when it came to schoolwork and research. Many a night she had stayed up redoing their essays or looking up some vital piece of information they just had to have.

"You deserve so much more, Hermione," he said as his lips gently brushed against her cheek.

"Who are you?" Her breath caught in her chest as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Someone who knows what you want, what you need."

He moved slowly, undoing her robe one button at a time with his large hands.

Hermione's chest rose and fell at a rapid rate; her eyes strained to watch what he was doing in the darkness. Even though she did not know who this boy was, he made her feel things; emotions she thought she had locked away. The knowledge that someone else noticed the way her friends treated her brought a sigh of relief. In many ways, Hermione had always thought she over analyzed her friend's actions, but when pointed out from another's point-of-view, she knew her original feelings were right. They used her and she let them.

Finally undoing the last button, the boy gently opened the robe, revealing her clothing.

Hermione blushed deeply, thankful for once that the room was in complete darkness. Her clothing left little to the imagination. Her small shorts hugged the top of her thighs and bottom like a second skin. The tight fitting tank top clung tightly against her full bust. Hermione had not thought she would need to dress for her rounds, considering they were late at night, so she had slipped in to her night ware before starting them.

Hermione jumped, letting out a small gasp as she felt a warm hand come to rest on her exposed waist.

"No need to be scared, darling. I promise, I will never hurt you."

The boy moved closer to Hermione, his tall frame towered over her as his body pressed against hers slightly. She felt his other hand rest gently on the other side of her waist. His thumbs began to rub small circles into her exposed skin, somehow giving comfort to her. Letting out a soft moan, Hermione quickly bit her lip, holding back any other noises that would betray her.

"Don't hold back, Hermione. Enjoy everything I offer you."

"Exactly what is it that you offer me?"

"Everything and anything. I want to give you the world Hermione. I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated. Worship you like the goddess you are. You shall want for nothing if you give yourself to me."

His words shocked Hermione. Never before had she been spoken to with such passion. She never thought anyone could think of her like this; want her like this. She was lost. Something deep inside stirred. A warm feeling began to creep over her body. Hermione realized she wanted him to kiss her. It did not matter who he was, she just needed to feel something; something more than what she felt before.

He prayed silently that she would not reject him. For years he had wanted her. Her fierce personality and beautiful face had captured him. Never had there been another girl who could compare to her beauty, her intelligence or her compassionate heart. He watched from a distance as she blossomed into a young woman. Every day he ached to touch her, to tell her how he felt, but feared the reaction she would have. That was his biggest fear. The one thing that had stopped him from talking to her before now. Rejection. He would die without her in his life. Even though she had always been out of reach, he could still see her, smell her, steel glances at her while she was buried in a book, sat in her favorite chair in the library. He knew she had no idea who he was. He had always stayed out of the limelight, never drawing too much attention to himself. They shared nearly every class together. Where she opted for the front row, he would sit in the back, only participating when approached by a teacher. His grades were in the top three, only coming short behind her and Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he despised that arrogant prick. The things he would say about her made his blood boil, but even Malfoy had noticed what a beautiful young woman she had turned into. He had said so often enough in their common room.

"Kiss me."

The voice was no more than a quiet whisper, but it was enough to pull him from his thoughts.

"What," he asked, his face showing the shock of her words.

"Kiss me, please."

Swallowing, the boy slowly moved his hands from Hermione's waist. Gently cupping her face, he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip as he leaned in closely.

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

Words failing her, Hermione nodded her head in response to his question.

Smiling, the boy gently brushed his lips against her soft ones. The feeling of them against his was better than he could ever expect. Placing a soft kiss on either side of her mouth, he then tilted her head upwards, placing his lips firmer against hers he began to deepen the kiss and was happily rewarded when she returned the pressure. Flicking his tongue across her bottom lip, he waited for her to accept his request. Slowly she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. He hungrily swiped his tongue against hers, deepening their kiss further, yearning to taste more of her sweetness. He was in heaven. He never thought she would allow him to touch her, let alone kiss her. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her fiercely, letting out all his feelings, his emotions into that one kiss. Allowing her to know exactly what she meant to him.

Hermione was lost. This kiss was like no other she had every experienced. She had kissed a few boys before, but this was something else. This was perfect. Her knees were weak from lust and the heat from their kiss had gone straight to her core, making her moan into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. She never wanted it to stop.

Slowing the kiss down, the boy placed soft kisses all over Hermione's face. A huge grin graced his face as he pulled away from her, but not removing his hands from her flushed cheeks.

"That was amazing," she said quietly.

"Yes, it was," he replied, his smile never faltering. If anything it grew bigger.

"Are you ok, darling," he asked as his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes I am."

He could feel her smile against his hands and this made him smile even more.

"Show me who you are."

Dropping his hands, he took a step back.

"Why won't you show me?"

He swallowed hard. "I'm scared," he said, admitting his biggest fear.

"Why are you scared? Do we dislike each other?"

"No. No, we have never exchanged words, or threats, but I'm afraid that once you learn of who I am you will not want me.

You do want me, don't you, Hermione?"

The desperate plea in his voice tugged at Hermione's heart. She knew she wanted him. As strange as their situation had begun, she knew she wanted the boy in front of her. He made her feel alive, desirable and that kiss; it said so many things. She had never been kissed like that before. Not once. And she found herself craving more. He had full soft lips and he tasted slightly of peppermint. Hermione loved peppermint.

"Yes. Yes, I want you."

Smiling, he placed a chaste kiss against her still swollen lips.

"Ok, I'll show you." Pulling his wand from his robe, the boy took a deep breath, "Lumos."

A soft light engulfed the small room. The boy looked down as the light spread, showing his face to the girl in front of him for the first time.

Hermione squinted her eyes from the light. As they adjusted, she took in the form of the boy before her. He was tall, at least six feet, give or take an inch. Dark brown hair fell into his face, hiding it slightly from her. His lips were full, just as she thought when he kissed her. His broad shoulders hid underneath his school robes. He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't place a name to him.

"Look at me."

He did not move.

"Please."

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted his face, meeting her eyes with his.

Hermione looked into the deep blue eyes that held so many emotions and her breath caught in her chest. He was handsome. A perfect chiseled nose graced his tanned face; a strong jaw lay under high cheekbones. God, he was beautiful. Smiling at the boy, he looked at her slightly confused.

"Adrian."

Her sweet breath brushed across his face.

His eyes grew wide as she spoke his name. He never thought she would know who he was.

"How do you know me? My name?"

She smiled.

"How could I not know the quiet, handsome Slytherin's name? You always sit in the back of the class, never joining in. You avoid hanging around with Malfoy and his sidekicks, preferring to keep yourself to yourself. Your grades are in the top three of the year." She blushed slightly before carrying on. "And your favorite chair in the library is the dark blue one under the window."

"How, how do you know all of that?"

"You are not the only one with secrets, Adrian."

Stepping close to her, his body flush against her, he held her face in his hands.

"What secrets do you carry, Hermione?"

Blushing, Hermione cast her eyes away from his.

"I used to watch you when we were in the library together. You are so different from the other Slytherins. I've never once seen you do anything out of order to anyone."

"Just because I do not show my Slytherin side, does not mean it is not there. I will do anything to get what I want, Hermione. Look what I have done tonight."

Nodding, Hermione sucked in a shaky breath as Adrian's hands found their original place on her waist. She could feel the wetness pool at her core again, hoping that it would not seep through her shorts.

Slowly trailing his eyes down Hermione's body, Adrian took in what his little witch was wearing and let out a slight groan.

"Dear Merlin, Hermione, do you know what you do to me?"

Blushing, Hermione shook her head.

"Then let me show you." He cupped her face and took her lips in a fierce kiss, tongues battled against one another as there lust built.

Hermione moaned as the boy ravished her lips. Her whole body was flushed from the heat that ran through her. She desperately wanted to feel his hard body, but her hands were still bound above her head. Moving one of her legs, she wrapped it around the top of his thigh, pulling him close to her. They both moaned at the contact. He could feel her heat and the small moans she made as he kissed her went straight to his cock, making him rock hard. Lifting her legs around his waist, he ground his hips against her hot core, letting her feel exactly what she did to him. Hermione gasped as she felt his hard length press against her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him even closer. He pushed against her, using the wall to support her weight. Moving his lips from hers, Adrian kissed down Hermione's neck, moving up to her ear to whisper how beautiful she was before taking her lobe between his teeth. Flicking his tongue, he bit down, earning a gasp, followed by a loud moan. Adrian continued to move his lips all over the exposed skin of the girl pressed up against him.

Hermione's head was swimming. Never before had she been so turned on. Her breath came out as short heavy pants. She had to close her eyes, for fear of going cockeyed from the things his talented mouth was doing to her. She moaned loudly as his hand brushed against her breast. Her nipples hardened straight away, pushing against the thin fabric of her top.

Suddenly Hermione felt a wetness against her left nipple. Opening her eyes and looking down, she was greeted with the image of Adrian latched on to her hardened peak. Moaning, Hermione ground her hips against him trying to push her breast deeper in to his warm, wet mouth.

Smiling against her, Adrian loved the reactions she was giving him. He pulled on her nipple gently with his teeth, earning another loud moan. Moving to the other, he sucked hungrily through the fabric of her top. Craving more, he took her flimsy top in hand and ripped it open, exposing her full breasts to him. He eyed them greedily; her pale pink nipples were rock hard just like his cock.

"Beautiful," he whispered, before he took one deep into his mouth. Sucking it hard, Hermione moaned loudly. He pulled her hard little nipple gently between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it quickly. Her sharp intake of breath let him know she liked it. Changing between sucking and biting, he felt Hermione squirm against him. Cupping her other breast, he squeezed and pulled on her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before pulling on her, hard. Hermione rewarded him with loud gasps and moans. After a few more minutes, he turned his attention to the other breast, repeating the same torture, much to Hermione's pleasure.

"Oh, my god, don't stop," Hermione begged. His mouth was doing things she never imagined and the wetness between her legs grew bigger.

Pulling away from her nipple, he let it go with a slight pop. He looked down at the beauty before him, wanting to know what this meant between them before he carried on. As much as he wanted her, he could not carry on if she did not want this as well.

"Why did you stop?"

He looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Adrian, are you ok?"

"Hermione, what's going to happen now? Between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I carry on, I need to know if this is just a one off for you?"

Shaking her head, "No. No, it's not. I want more than a one-time thing with you. I want to be with you."

"What about your friends, your family?"

"My family are muggles, remember, so you being in Slytherin means nothing to them. As for my friends, I've begun to realize that you were right in what you said earlier. They just use me."

"So, you want to be with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, very much so."

The smile that spread across his face was so big, Hermione could not help but smile also.

"Good, because there is no way I could only have you this one time. I've wanted you for so long, I think I'd die if this was the only time I got to be with you."

Hermione's eyes filled up from the honest words he spoke.

"It will be hard. My friends and yours will make this difficult between us."

"I know, but as long as I have you, I don't care what they say or try to do."

He kissed her softly, like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Suddenly realizing her hands were still bound, Adrian went to release them.

"No, leave them," Hermione said, smiling shyly.

Growling, Adrian kissed her hard.

"You naughty, little minx."

Laughing, Hermione looked over his tall frame.

"Adrian, I do believe you are wearing way to many clothes."

Her innocent smile hid nothing from him. He could see the hunger behind her eyes, the need to see his flesh.

Taking a step back, he placed his wand on the side, freeing his hands. Adrian slowly undid his robes, inch by inch, revealing his tight, black t-shirt that hugged his muscular torso. Hermione's eyes took in his chest, the muscles rippling with every movement. Her hungry gaze made him even harder, if that was possible. He loved her eyes on him and he was happy he had a body he could be proud of. All those hours swimming and weight training to rid him of his sexual tension had definitely paid off.

Letting his robe fall to the floor, Adrian lifted the bottom of his t-shirt, slowly revealing his toned, tanned skin. Watching Hermione's face, he smiled as she eagerly watched the top rise, licking her lips in anticipation of what hid beneath. Pulling the top off completely, Adrian stood before her, bare chested, just like she was. Feeling her eyes rake over his body, he felt himself relax. This girl would never know how much she meant to him, but he would do his best to show her everyday how amazing and special she was too him.

Hermione could not tear her eyes away from his naked torso. His tanned skin looked so soft, so delicious. She was eager to touch him, to taste him. His muscles rippled as he moved towards her. She let her eyes wonder over his firm pecks, bulging biceps and tight abs, wanting nothing more than to run her tongue across every exposed inch. Her eyes traveled towards his naval, the slight dark trail of hair led to his jeans that hung low on his hips, revealing that sexy V before disappearing beneath his clothing. Moving her eyes back up to meet his, she was met with a warm, sexy smile.

"Your beautiful," she whispered, her voice deep with lust.

His smile grew wider. The sparkle in his eye let Hermione know how much those words had meant to him. He came towards her quickly, taking her lips between his. The kiss was full of passion and need. The air crackled with magic and sexual tension as they fought over dominance. Adrian hooked his fingers into the top of Hermione's shorts, pulling back slightly to see if she would allow him what he wanted. Nodding at his unspoken question, he slowly dropped to his knees, taking her shorts and underwear with him. Carefully, he lifted one foot at a time, tossing them in the same direction where his robe lay. Running his hands up and down her legs, he placed soft kisses on her thighs, wanting her to enjoy ever moment. Moving to kneel in front of her, he came face to face with her pussy. Taking in a deep breath, the scent she gave off made his mouth water. Her delicate lips were glistening with her arousal. She kept herself trim, just a small tuft of hair graced her beautiful pussy.

"God, Hermione, do you now how delicious you smell? You make my mouth water."

Hermione could only moan a response. She had never been so aroused in her life. She could feel how wet she was for him and soon it would be running down her legs.

"I want to taste you, darling. Will you let me?"

Looking at him through her lust filled eyes, Hermione nodded her approval.

Smiling, Adrian placed a kiss on each hip as he moved closer to her warm wet pussy. Licking his lips, he lifted her legs and rested them over his shoulders, giving him better access to what he desired. Placing his hand on her bum to support her, Adrian used his free hand to run a finger along her wet folds, earning a shudder and moan from above. Kissing the inside of her thighs, Adrian then slowly licked Hermione, long and hard, causing the girl to moan and wiggle against his face. Moving his hand back to support her, he buried his face deep into her wet core, licking her long and hard, using his tongue to go deep in between her wet folds. Hermione panted above him. She couldn't catch her breath because of the amazing thing he was doing to her. Her moans became louder as he attacked her core like a hungry man. She felt his tongue deep within her walls, his hot breath against her core.

"God, yes. More, more," she begged. Her thighs squeezed together as she tried to pull him deeper into her.

Adrian could feel her begin to tense and knew she was close. God this girl tasted like sweet nectar. He couldn't get enough. Slipping a finger deep into her, he moved his mouth towards her clit, blowing against her hard nub. Hermione jumped from the warm breath against her clit. His finger moved in and out of her, causing her to moan. He added another, then another. She could feel every movement he made inside her and she loved it. Suddenly he twisted his fingers, curling them upwards at the same time as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard.

Hermione screamed as her orgasm hit hard. Her back arched off the wall as her body jerked from the intense feelings.

"God, yes. Fuck, yessss."

Slowing his fingers inside her, Adrian pulled them out after Hermione's orgasm passed. Placing a kiss on her pelvis, he stood before the girl he cherished.

"Oh, my God, that was beyond words."

She smiled brightly, her face still flushed from her orgasm.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, darling."

Leaning forward, he kissed her plump lips.

She returned the kiss, hard, trying to tell him of her need, her want.

"Adrian?"

"Yes, darling?"

Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Please, fuck me."

She had never looked more beautiful or erotic than she did at that moment. Adrian thought he would pass out from the throbbing need of his cock. He wanted her to make the decision to take it further and he was happy she had. Her raw words went straight to his cock, pushing it hard against the zipper of his jeans, making it rather uncomfortable for him.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes. Merlin yes, more than anything."

"If we do this, you need to understand that you will be mine. I will not share you with another, ever."

Nodding her head, "I understand. I only want you Adrian, only you."

Placing a bruising kiss on her already swollen lips, Adrian began to undo his jeans. Removing them teasingly, he dropped them to his feet, allowing Hermione to take in the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He smiled as he noticed her blush. He knew he was blessed and hoped his size would not scare her, but one look at the hunger in her eyes told him not to worry. Kicking his jeans to the side, he walked slowly back in front of her, his long hard member standing out proud. He noticed Hermione had not taken her eyes off his cock and this made him smile.

"Are you sure, darling? We don't have to, you know, there will be other times."

Shaking her head, "No, I want this Adrian. I want to be with you, to connect with you on a whole new level, sealing our bond."

"So, you're sure then." He smirked at her.

"Very much so. Now, less talk and more fucking."

Groaning at her dirty words, he gripped her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Such a dirty minx," he growled.

Hermione smiled, placing a tender kiss against his lips.

Returning the kiss, Adrian moved his hand down between her legs, gently easing a finger into her wet core. Hermione moaned, grinding her hips down on his hand, causing Adrian to return the moan and push another finger deep into her tight pussy. As both of them began to pant, Adrian looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?"

Hermione looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to carry on, darling? You know it will hurt don't you, but I'll do my best to be gentle."

"Yes, I want you to carry on. I trust you, Adrian."

He kissed her then, deeply and passionately, keeping his fingers moving inside her wet core. He wanted her to relax as much as possible so she would enjoy her first time. Moving his lips down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it hard, pulling it between his teeth, flicking his tongue across it, just as he knew she liked. As he felt her juices begin to drip down his hand, Adrian removed his fingers, earning a sad moan from the beautiful creature in front of him. Cupping her ass, he lifted her up slightly bracing her against the wall with his body. He slowly began to rub the tip of his cock against her dripping folds. Hermione rotated her hips against him, encouraging him further. Ever so slowly, he lowered Hermione on to his rock hard cock, earning a gasp as she dug her nails deep into her own palms. Rotating his hips he slowly slipped into her tight passage. Hermione dropped her head on to Adrian's bare shoulders. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. He had only just started to push into her, but she wanted more, needed more.

"God, Adrian, more. I want more," she lifted her head up slightly to look deep into his eyes.

"You're so tight, darling, so wet."

"Please, please more, need more."

Her head fell on to his shoulder as her words became lost.

Gripping her hips tightly, Adrian readied himself and with one hard thrust he pushed past her barrier. Hermione squeezed her thighs tight around him as she cried out in pain. Staying still, Adrian waited for Hermione to relax against him. He kissed her face, whispering loving words to her.

Slowly, the pain began to ease and pleasure took its place. She felt so full, so complete.

"I'm ok now," she whispered.

"Yeah? You sure, darling?"

Nodding, "Yes. Merlin yes, please do something. Move, I need to feel you."

Gently, Adrian pulled out and thrust back in. His movements were slow and gentle, allowing Hermione to get used to his size. He kissed every part of her skin he could reach.

Her breathing heavy, Hermione was no longer in pain but in pleasure. The feel of him inside her was beyond words. She never thought it would be this good, this amazing. Their bodies rocked together as one, a slow rhythm to a beat only they could hear.

"Faster. Please, go faster."

Moving his hips faster, Adrian thrust in and out of Hermione's tight core. Her walls gripped onto him like a glove. His breathing became fast and the moans that left his mouth made Hermione even wetter.

"Merlin, yes, fuck me. Fuck me faster."

He pistoned his hips back and forth, causing Hermione to bump hard against the rough wall. His deep thrusts sent her into her second orgasm of the night. Her loud moans sounded like music to his ears. He slowed his movements down, wanting to make this last longer. Slow, deep thrusts had Hermione whimpering as she came down from her orgasm. Slowly, Hermione licked his neck taking his earlobe in her mouth, she bite down hard, causing Adrian to gasp.

"Stop teasing and fuck me," she growled.

This caused Adrian to rotate his hips and grind into her. A smile graced his handsome face as Hermione whimpered.

"Do you want to come again, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Do you like my cock fucking you, darling?"

His dirty words went straight to her core.

Halting his movements, he asked again, "Well, darling, do you?"

"Yes! Yes, I love your cock fucking me."

"Do you like it when I do this," he asked, thrusting hard and deep into her.

Hermione screamed, "Yes, oh yes, fuck me please."

"Such a dirty girl. Are you a dirty girl Hermione?"

"Yes, a dirty girl."

All coherent thoughts left her, just the need to feel him inside her, deep within her tight passage.

"Are you mine, darling?"

"Yes, Adrian, yours. Only yours."

"Good," he growled out, just as he thrust into her, hard and deep.

Their moans of pleasure filled the small room as there slick bodies moved together. Feeling her start to clench around him, Adrian sped up his movements. His thrusts became more erratic as he began to tip over the edge. One more deep thrust and he felt Hermione's tight pussy clench around him. A few more deep thrusts and he joined her, feeling her tight passage milk his cock.

Resting his head in the crook of Hermione's neck, Adrian whispered the counter spell to release Hermione's bound hands. Slowly slipping to the floor, Adrian hugged the spent girl tight to him. Slowly slipping out of her, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. It took a few moments for them to start to breath evenly. The passionate lovemaking had tired them both out.

Running his fingers through her slick hair, Adrian placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Are you ok, darling? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. God no, that was amazing. Beyond everything I ever imagined."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Leaning up to steal a quick kiss, she beamed at him.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Looking at her handsome Slytherin, she smiled. Gently cupping his face, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss, wanting to show him that even though she did not love him, yet, she did have feelings for him.

"I know you don't love me, but I'm hoping in time you might."

"Adrian, I know in time, I will love you, very much."

Smiling, he kissed her again.

"You are so beautiful," he said, his fingers gently caressing her face.

"Even with my hair stuck up everywhere."

He laughed, "Yes darling, even with your wild hair."

The two of them stayed in each other's arms for a long time, not wanting to break the spell of the moment. Their newfound relationship was going to become the talk of the school, but thankfully this was their final year and they would only have to deal with the other students for a few more months.

Slowly separating, the couple began to gather their clothes.

"Ready to leave, darling?"

"Not really, but I suppose we better."

Holding her shredded top in hand, she looked at the boy who smiled at her sheepishly.

"Did you really have to shred it?"

"Yes," he replied, his grin bigger than ever.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione threw the pieces of cloth at the boy and laughed.

"Luckily, I still have my robe. Otherwise someone might notice a bare chested girl walking around the school."

Giving her a look that said, not a chance in hell, Hermione laughed again at his reaction.

"I told you, darling, you are mine now."

Pulling her body flush with his, he kissed her slowly, tasting her sweetness as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

Hermione's head swam. The kiss went straight to her core. Merlin, the things this boy could do to her.

Stepping back, Adrian laughed at the glazed looked that crossed Hermione's eyes.

"Come on, darling, let's get out of here. I have somewhere more comfortable we can go."

Allowing him to take her hand, Hermione followed as he led her down the many corridors until they reached one she knew only too well. Pacing back and forth in front of the wall, they waited for a few moments before a large door appeared.

"Come on, darling, lets go."

Leading her into the room, Hermione gasped at the sight before her. A large four-poster bed stood off to the right, the gold drapes hung loosely matching the covers and curtains. A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace. The room was beautiful. Pale cream walls with flecks of gold surrounded them. French doors opened onto an enchanted balcony. The view was breath taking, the sky was scattered with hundreds of stars. As she stood there and looked up at the night sky, she felt two arms wrap around her tightly.

"Are you alright, darling," he asked softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Leaning into his embrace, Hermione closed her eyes. "Yes, I'm perfect," she replied.

"Come on, love, let's get you to bed. We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Nodding, Hermione made her way over to the large bed. She watched as he stripped out of his clothes and slid beneath the covers. Hermione quickly followed, the feel of the soft fabric against her skin relaxed her. Pulling her against him, Adrian felt on top of the world. He never thought she would of accepted him, but she had and he promised himself he would do everything in his power to make her happy and Merlin help anyone who tried to otherwise.

"Adrian?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"No, darling. Why, are you?"

"A little bit."

"No need to be. I'll be there with you all the time. We'll face whatever problems we come across together."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, Hermione, forever."

Kissing his chest, Hermione snuggled deeper against the warmth of his body, smiling to herself. She never thought that she would have ended up here, in bed, cuddled up with Adrian Pucey, the handsome Slytherin. But she had and she was going to make sure it stayed that way. No one was going to come between them or her name wasn't Hermione Granger. Feeling his hands smooth along her back, Hermione sighed and let her eyelids close. She knew that it would not be long before she loved this boy and the feeling she got in her stomach when she thought of this only confirmed that it would not be long indeed.

The two young lovers slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Arms and legs wrapped around one another, there slow rhythmic breathing matched as sleep took over. For once fate had led these two down a path they deserved. Happiness and love would fill their lives, for they were destined to be together. To put it in a better word, they were soul mates and Merlin forbid anyone try and come between them.


End file.
